psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
David Ames
Professor David Ames, BA, MD, FRCPsych, FRANZCP is the current director of the National Ageing Research Institute (NARI) - Melbourne - Australia. Professor Ames graduated MB BS from the University of Melbourne in 1978 and undertook internship and junior residency at the Royal Melbourne Hospital from 1979-81. His training in psychiatry took place at Royal Melbourne Hospital 1982-4, Friern and the Royal Free Hospitals London UK 1984-5, before his appointment to a position as research fellow and honorary lecturer at the Royal Free Hospital 1985-7, where he completed research for his doctoral thesis on depression in residential homes for the elderly, under the supervision of Anthony Mann and Nori Graham. David Ames was consultant psychiatrist at the Ellery clinic, Carlton and the Royal Melbourne Hospital 1987-9 and was senior lecturer (1989-95) and then associate professor (1995-2005) in the Psychiatry of Old Age for the University of Melbourne at Royal Park, Royal Melbourne, Mount Royal/Northwest and Broadmeadows hospitals. He was visiting professor at the Institute of Psychiatry, London for the last 6 months of 1996. Together with Leon Flicker he co-founded Melbourne’s first Memory clinic (1988), which served as a model for the statewide CADMS clinics, introduced in 1998. From April 2005 David Ames was University of Melbourne Foundation Chair of Psychiatry of Old Age at St. George’s Hospital Kew (St. Vincent’s Health) where he was also Director of the Aged Psychiatry Service. Since September 3 2007 he has been Director of the National Ageing Research Institute and University of Melbourne Foundation Professor of Ageing & Health. David Ames completed a part-time BA, with a major in (medieval) history from 1983-1992. His main research interests are new drug treatments for Alzheimer’s disease and the care of the depressed elderly. He has been a Primary Investigator on seven NHMRC grants since 1991 and is Chief Investigator on the $3 million 3 year Alzheimer study funded by CSIRO (Australian Imaging Biomarkers & Lifestyle Study) 2006-9. David Ames has co-edited 15 books, written or co-written over 30 book chapters, over 100 papers in peer reviewed journals and over 110 other non-peer reviewed scientific articles and reviews. He was Secretary of the Section (now Faculty) of Psychiatry of Old Age of The Royal Australian & New Zealand College of Psychiatrists (1990-95) and remains on the Executive of that body, as well as serving as a Member of the Board of Directors of the International Psychogeriatric Association (IPA) (since 1995). He edited IPA Bulletin the quarterly newsletter of IPA from 1996-2002. He is a member of the Medical & Scientific Advisory Panel of Alzheimer’s Disease International and has been Editor of the Peer Reviewed Journal International Psychogeriatrics since January 2003. Research Areas Biomarkers, imaging and lifestyle in Alzheimer’s disease. Prospective research in late life memory disorders. The epidemiology of psychiatric disorder in old age. Audit of antipsychotic prescribing in old age psychiatry. Pain and dementia studies with Associate Professor S. Gibson. Drug treatments for dementia. Current Research Projects Older Australian Twins Study - Gene-environment interactions in healthy brain ageing and age-related neurodegeneration using the extended twin pair methodology. AIBL – CSIRO Flagship AD Study – detecting and preventing Alzheimer’s disease: towards earlier diagnosis and effective diet and lifestyle intervention. PRIME – Prospective Research in Memory Clinics. Rosiglitazone Treatment Trial – in mild to moderate Alzheimer’s disease. Agomelatine – efficacy of Agomelatine in elderly depressed patients. A randomized, double blind, multicentre study with parallel groups versus paroxetine. PREDICT HD Cohort – cooperative Huntington’s Disease Observational Research Trial – international study. Pain perception in cognitively impaired elderly persons. Pain sensitivity and MRI pain-related cortical activity in persons with Alzheimer's disease. Epidemiology of Alzheimer's disease in the developing world. Cognitive function after anaesthesia. Teaching Areas Old age psychiatry, dementia. Recent Published Papers In Peer Reviewed Medical Journals KIRBY, D., HARRIGAN S., AMES D. (2002). Hyponatraemia in elderly psychiatric patients treated with Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors and venlafaxine: a retrospective controlled study in an inpatient unit. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 17: 231- 237 SCHWEITZER I., TUCKWELL V., AMES, D., O’BRIEN J. (2002) Is late onset depression a prodrome to dementia? International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 17: 997-1005 GAUTHIER S, FELDMAN H, HECKER J, VELLA B., AMES D, SUBBIAH P, WHALEN E. (2002). Efficacy of Donepezil on behavioural symptoms in patients with moderate to severe Alzheimer’s disease. International Psychogeriatrics, 14: 389-404 BRODATY H, AMES D, SNOWDON J, WOODWARD, M, KIRWAN J, CLARNETTE R, LEE E, LYONS B, GROSSMAN F. (2003). A randomized placebo controlled trial of Risperidone for the treatment of agitation and psychosis of dementia. Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 64: 134-143 RITCHIE C, CHIU E, HARRIGAN S, HALL K, HASSETT A, MCFARLANE S, O’CONNOR D, OPIE J, MASTWYK M, AMES D. (2003). The impact upon extrapyramidal side effects, clinical symptoms and quality of life of a switch from conventional to atypical antipsychotics (Risperidone or Olanzapine) in elderly patients with schizophrenia. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 18: 432 – 440 AMES D, (2003) Plus ça change…? International Psychogeriatrics, 15: 107-110. STRATFORD JA, LOGIUDICE D, FLICKER L, COOK R,WALTROWICZ W, AMES D. (2003) A memory clinic at a geriatric hospital: a report on 577 patients assessed with the CAMDEX over 9 years. Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 37: 319-326 KNAFELC R, LOGUIDICE D, HARRIGAN S, COOK R, FLICKER L, MACKINNON A, AMES D. (2003) The combination of cognitive testing and an informant questionnaire in screening for dementia. Age and Ageing, 32: 541-547 RITCHIE CW, BUSH AI, MACKINNON A, MACFARLANE S, MASTWYK M, MACGREGOR L, KIERS L, CHERNY R, LI Q, TAMMER A, CARRINGTON D, MAVROS C., VOLITAKIS I, XILINAS M, AMES D, DAVIS S, BEYREUTHER K, TANZI RE, MASTERS CL. (2003) Metal-protein attenuation with iodochlorhydroxyquin (Clioquinol) targeting Aß amyloid deposition and toxicity in Alzheimer’s disease: a pilot Phase 2 clinical trial. Archives of Neurology, 60: 1685-1691 AMES, D. (2003). Our editor emeritus. International Psychogeriatrics, 15: 211 AMES, D. (2003). Farewell to Springer Publishing. International Psychogeriatrics, 15: 323- 324 RITCHIE CW, AMES D, CLAYTON T, LAI R. (2004) Meta-analysis of Randomized trials of the efficacy and safety of donepezil, galantamine and rivastigmine for the treatment of Alzheimer’s disease. American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 12: 358-369 AMES, D. (2004). International Psychogeriatrics goes Online. International Psychogeriatrics, 16: 1-2 GROSSBERG G, AMES D. (2004) The Luigi Amaducci Memorial Award 2003. Introduction. International Psychogeriatrics, 16: 257 10/66 Research Group (FERRI C, AMES D, PRINCE M. et al.) (2004) Behavioural and Psychological Symptoms of Dementia in developing countries. International Psychogeriatrics, 16: 441-459 AMES D. (2005). Obituary - Robert Trevor Anderson. Medical Journal of Australia, 182: 90 AMES D, BALLARD R, CREAM J, SHAH A, SUH, G-H, McKEITH I. (2005). Introduction - for debate: should novel antipsychotics ever be used to treat the behavioural and psychological symptoms of dementia (BPSD)? International Psychogeriatrics, 17: 3-4 BRODATY H, AMES D, SNOWDON, J, WOODWARD, M, KIRWAN J, CLARNETTE R, LEE E, GREENSPAN A. (2005). Risperidone for psychosis of AD: results of a doubleblind, placebo controlled trial. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 20: 1153-7 FLICKER L, AMES D. (2005) Metabolic and endocrinological causes of dementia. International Psychogeriatrics, 17 (Supp.1): S79-S92 AMES D. (2006) The 2005 International Psychogeriatric Association (IPA) Research Awards in Psychogeriatrics, International Psychogeriatrics, 18: 1, 1-2 RITCHIE C, CHIU E, HARRIGAN S, MACFARLANE S, MASTWYK M, HALLIDAY G, HUSTIG H, HALL K, HASSETT A, O’CONNOR D, OPIE J, NAGALINGAM V, SNOWDON J AND AMES D. (2006). A comparison of the efficacy and safety of olanzapine and Risperidone in the treatment of elderly patients with schizophrenia: an open study of six months duration. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry: 21: 171-9 AMES D. (2006) Editorial: Registration of clinical trials submitted for publication in International Psychogeriatrics. International Psychogeriatrics, 18: 2, 191-193 AMES D. (2006) Editorial: Four more years! International Psychogeriatrics, 18: 3, 383-392 AMES D, PETERSEN R, KNOPMAN D, VISSER PJ, BRODATY H, GAUTHIER S (2006) For debate: is mild cognitive impairment a clinically useful concept? International Psychogeriatrics, 18: 3, 393-414. MAURER K, CUMMINGS J, McKEITH I, AMES D and BURNS A. (2006) Has treatment for Alzheimer’s disease changed over the last 100 years? Lancet, 368: 1619-1621 AMES D, O’BRIEN JT (2006) Editorial: International Psychogeriatrics to increase publication frequency to six issues per annum in 2007. International sychogeriatrics, 18: 4, 575-576 Recent Books CHIU E, AMES D, KATONA C. (eds.) (2002). Vascular Disease and Affective Disorders. Martin Dunitz, London. ISBN 1841 841528. 276 pp 5 DOWDEN J, ALLARDICE J, AMES D, CARR N, CARR V, CATTS S, CONDON J, GRUNSTEIN R, MITCHELL P, NORQUAY C, SAWYER M, SHARROCK J, TILLER J, WHITE J. (2003) Therapeutic Guidelines: Psychotropic version 5 Therapeutic Guidelines, Melbourne. ISBN 1 441 5178, 338 pp O’BRIEN J, AMES D, GUSTAFSON L, FOLSTEIN M, CHIU, E. (Eds.) (2004). Cerebrovascular Disease, Cognitive Impairment and Dementia. 2nd Edition, Martin Dunitz, London, ISBN. 1 84184 266 4, 406 pp HASSETT A, AMES D, CHIU E. (Eds.) (2005) Psychosis and the Elderly Taylor & Francis, London, ISBN. 1 84184 394 BURNS A, O'BRIEN J, AMES D. (Eds.) (2005). Dementia 3rd edition. Hodder, London, ISBN 0 34081 203 6 O’BRIEN J, McKEITH I, AMES D, CHIU E (Eds.) (2005). Dementia with Lewy Bodies. Taylor & Francis, London, ISBN. 1 84184 395 RITCHIE C, AMES D, MASTERS C, CUMMINGS J (Eds.) (2007) Therapeutic Strategies in Dementia. Clinical Publishing, Oxford, ISBN 1 90439258X AMES D, CHIU E, LINDESAY J. (2007) Guide to psychiatry of old age. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (in press). Recent Chapters in Books AMES D (2002) Mental Illness in Nursing Homes and Hostels in Australia. In: Principles and Practice of Geriatric Psychiatry 2nd edition(ed. J Copeland, Abou-Saleh and D Blazer), John Wiley & Sons Ltd. 752 –753. ISBN 0-47-19817-4 STRATFORD J, AMES D (2002). Cardiac Surgery and Affective Disorders. In: Vascular Disease and Affective Disorders. (Ed. E Chiu, D.5Ames, C. Katona), Martin Dunitz, London. 61 – 73. ISBN 1-84184-152-8. CHIU E, AMES D, KATONA C. (2002). Thinking through the relationship between vascular pathology and affective disorders – direction for further research and practice. Vascular Disease and Affective Disorders. Martin Dunitz, London. 261 - 265 ISBN 1-84184-152-8. CHIU E, AMES D, DRAPER B, SNOWDON J. (2002) Depressive Disorders in the Elderly: A Review. Depressive Disorders 2nd Edition. (Eds. M. Maj, N. Sartorius). Wiley, Chichester. 313-363. ISBN. 0470 84965-7. AMES D (2003) From tacrine to donepezil and beyond - a journey through randomized controlled trials (RCTs) in Australia. In (Chiu E ed.) Overview of Cholinesterase inhibitors in the Management of Alzheimer's Disease. 4 – 5. Sydney: Pfizer Australia. STRATFORD J, AMES D (2004). Management of psychiatric disorders associated with cerebrovascular disease. Cerebrovascular Disease, Cognitive Impairments and Dementia, 2nd Edition. (Eds. John O’Brien, David Ames, Lars Gustafson, Marshal Folstein, Edmond Chiu). Martin Dunitz, London. 353-362. ISBN 1 84184 266 4. AMES D (2005) Psychosis in affective disorders – depression. In: Psychosis in the Elderly. (Eds. A. Hassett, D. Ames and E. Chiu). Taylor & Francis, London IBSN 1 84184 394 6 pp 149-161 HASSETT A, AMES D, CHIU E (2005) Conclusion: directions for future research and practice. In: Psychosis in the Elderly. (Eds. A. Hassett, D. Ames and E. Chiu). Taylor & Francis, London IBSN. 1 84184 394 6 pp 241-247 LOGIUDICE D, FLYNN E, AMES D (2005) Services – Australia. In: Dementia, 3rd edition. (Eds. A. Burns, J. O’Brien and D. Ames). Hodder, London pp 258-262, ISBN. 0 340 812 036 AMES D. (2005) Preface. In: Dementia, 3rd edition. (Eds. A. Burns, J. O’Brien and D. Ames). Hodder, London O’BRIEN J, MCKEITH I, AMES D, CHIU E (2005) Preface. In: Dementia with Lewy Bodies. (Eds. J. O’Brien, I. McKeith, D. Ames & E. Chiu) Martin Dunitz: London, ISBN. 1 84184 395 4 AMES D, DRAPER K (2007) Sex hormones. In: Therapeutic Strategies for Dementia (Eds. D. Ames, C. Masters, J. Cummings), ISBN 1 90439258X Recent Book Reviews AMES D. (2002). Encyclopedia of Elder Care (Editor in Chief, Mathy Mezey) and Encyclopedia of Aging, Third Edition (Two volumes) (Editorin Chief, George Maddox, Springer Publishing Company, New York). International Psychogeriatrics, 14: 109–110. AMES D. (2002). Early Diagnosis of Alzheimer’s Disease. Leonard F.M. Scinto and Kirk R. Daffner (Editors). Totowa, New Jersey, Humana Press. 2000. Australasian Journal on Ageing. 20: 210-211. AMES D. (2002). Management of Dementia. (Simon Lovestone and Serge Gauthier, Martin Dunitz). London. International Psychogeriatrics, 14: 108. AMES D. (2002). Alzheimer’s disease and related disorders Annual 2001. 1st edn. (Serge Gauthier and Jeffrey L. Cummings. (Editors). Martin Dunitz Ltd. London). Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 36: 568–569. AMES D. (2002). Depression in Late Life – 3rd Edition. (Dan Blazer, Springer Publishing Company) International Psychogeriatrics, 14: 417-418. AMES D. (2002). Early-Onset Dementia: A Multidisciplinary Approach. John Hodges, Oxford University Press). International Psychogeriatrics. 14: 419-420. AMES D. (2002). Clinical Guidelines in Old Age Psychiatry. (Alistair Burns, Tom Dening and Brian Lawlor, Martin Dunitz) International Psychogeriatrics. 14: 420-421. AMES D. (2003). Aging Well. (George Vaillant, Little Brown & Co., New York). International Psychogeriatrics. 15: 201-202. AMES D. (2004). The Memory Bible: (Gary Small, Penguin, New York). International Psychogeriatrics. 16: 246-247 AMES D. (2004). Textbook of Geriatric Psychiatry 3rd edition. (Dan Blazer, David Steffens, Ewald Busse (Editors) American Psychiatric Publishing, Washington, DC.) International Psychogeriatrics. AMES D. (2005). Dealing with Dementia. (Brian Draper, Allen & Unwin, Australia. International Psychogeriatrics, 17: 135-136 AMES D. (2005). Practical Psychiatric Epidemiology. (Martin Prince, Robert Stewart, Tamsin Ford and Matthew Hotopf), UK. International Psychogeriatrics, 17: 336-7 AMES D. (2005). Lithium treatment of mood disorders: a practical guide, 6th (revised) edition. (Mogens Schou, Karger, Basel) International Psychogeriatrics, 17: 530 AMES D, DRAPER K (2007) Sex hormones. In: Therapeutic Strategies for Dementia (Eds. D. Ames, C. Masters, J. Cummings), ISBN 1 90439258X Category:Australian psychiatrists